Gemini Feed
'"Gemini Feed" '''is a song by Banks. It is the second single and 1st track for her second major-label album [[The Altar (album)|''The Altar]]''. ''The song was released on August 3, 2016. The official music video for the track was released on Banks' Vevo Channel on August 16, 2016. Theme In a track-by-track interview with Refinery29, BANKS said: "It's about a relationship I was in that was very intense. I feel strange even talking about this song because it's like a diary entry. But what I will say is this: the people who affect you the most are the ones closest to you, and usually the ones you know you really love."https://www.refinery29.com/en-gb/2016/09/124787/banks-track-by-track When questioned what/who inspired this track – a passive aggressive and seemingly toxic relationship – Banks cautiously pauses. “Loving someone pretty much,” she replies. “It’s about everything that comes when you’re with a certain type of person and you are a certain type of person. Kind of like if you drink too much water, you could drown or something. Two bombs going off, that type of thing.”https://grazia.com.au/articles/banks-interview-the-altar-2016/ Music Video Banks stated on Twitter when she released the music video for "Gemini Feed": "You could drown by drinking too much water. This video is about my thirst for balance." The video has a BDSM aesthetic, in an interview with Fashion Magazine, she talked about how it came out: "We had this guy who was an expert at knot tying come on set and tie me up. It’s usually for sexual purposes. It’s called shibari. It’s a Japanese form of art. It’s based on tying yourself up and feeling trapped. First of all, having powerlessness with another person is the idea behind it. It’s kind of sexy. Taking it off is where a lot of the pleasure comes from. It’s this release where finally you can breathe. He tied me into my dress. I stood there naked and he had to tie ropes around my back, my ass, and everything on my body to make these dresses. I didn’t feel weak. I didn’t feel objectified. I felt like I was becoming a piece of art." – said Banks. Banks also talks about the makeup choice for the video in the same interview: "Eyes are a big theme in all my visuals. There are a bunch of eyes in my logo. The third eye—it’s a big theme. The character of the goddess represents seeing everything without even having her eyes open. When she closes her eyes, they’re still open. Rachel Goodman did the makeup, but I wanted eyes on top of my eyes…. I wanted the goddess to look regal, powerful and feminine. Power sometimes is represented in this aggressive way, but you can be so powerful while closing your eyes and sitting still. That’s what I wanted and that’s how I described it to Rachel."https://fashionmagazine.com/culture/banks-interview/ Videos BANKS - Gemini Feed BANKS - Gemini Feed (Audio) Lyrics Gallery 13768307 324482834557964 1254741243 n.jpg DElkb 3XgAEuuFg.jpg DElkckbXoAAjxd2.jpg Dku_0_MXcAAeuKb.jpg D_B4P3RXkAADbVp.jpg DElkbBLXgAAVJJk.jpg Dku_0_aXsAA3Mn_.jpg Dku_0_lX4AI4IU7.jpg Dku_0_yXoAAd8fj.jpg References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:The Altar singles Category:Banks Category:2016 Category:Chris Spilfogel Category:The Altar Category:Sohn Category:Music Videos